dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Z Sword
The Z Sword (ゼットソード), or Zeta Sword in the English version of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, is an ancient and extremely heavy sword that was embedded in the Z Sword Plateau''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 at the Sacred World of the Kais. Overview The Z Sword looks like a hand-and-a-half sword. Judging by its thin cross-section and wide blade, it appears to be optimized for cutting as opposed to thrusting. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings, held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling thing and a certain short-tempered God of Destruction, Beerus, sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself.Saikyō Jump'' #6, 2014 As hard as they tried, none of the Kais that attempted to release the Z Sword were successful. In Age 774, with Gohan needing medical attention, Supreme Kai brings him to the Sacred World of the Kais to heal as well as to try and release the Z Sword so as to gain access to its legendary power. Despite great difficulty and Kibito constantly decrying him for being a mere mortal, Gohan is successful in freeing the sword upon transforming into a Super Saiyan, stunning Kibito in the process. Though finding difficult to hold the sword due to its weight, Gohan begins training to wield it. Later on when Goku visits the Sacred World of the Kais after returning to Other World, he tests Gohan by hurling a large boulder towards him, which the Z Sword cuts through easily. In order to test the sword's limits, Supreme Kai materializes a giant cube made of Katchin, the densest material in the universe, to give Goku to throw at Gohan. Unfortunately, the Z Sword breaks when attempting to slice through the cube. Despite Supreme Kai and Kibito expressing shock and great disappointment over this, not all hope was lost, as the breaking of the blade released the power held within the sword. Video game appearances The Z Sword appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, one of the mini-games that appear while the game is loading, involves Gohan pulling out as many Z Swords as he can. In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Gohan can be seen wielding the Z Sword in the background of Training Mode. In the game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Gohan and Supreme Kai go to the Sacred World of the Kais to release the Z Sword only to find that Gohan cannot remove it, resulting in their need of the "chosen one". The "chosen one" turns out to be the Future Gohan, who proceeds to remove the sword easily. The sword can be seen in the game as a projectile attack used by both Gohan and Future Gohan while using Old Kai's Unlock Ability. Ultimate Gohan can also use his Z Sword in several attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Gohan has a team attack with Future Trunks, titled Twin Sword Slash, in which he uses the Z Sword. The Z Sword is one of the two swords Ultimate Gohan can use in Super Dragon Ball Z, the other one being his training sword. Ultimate Gohan (Z Sword) also uses the sword in Dragon Ball Heroes, notably as part of a super attack called Z Sword Slash (ゼットソードスラッシュ). In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the Z Sword appears as a card that can be equipped onto a character. Its positive effects raise the character's melee and ''ki'' blast attack power greatly, while its negative effects prevent the character from evading. The Z Sword card is an absolute rare, and appears occasionally in subsequent weekly card releases. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Z-Sword is an equipable accessory for the Future Warrior which can be obtained in Parallel Quest 35: "Tag with Gotenks". Trivia *The legend of the Z Sword mirrors the Arthurian legend of the Sword in the Stone, with it also being incredibly hard to pull out and it later being broken. *The name "Zeta Sword" used in the English manga matches the Greek pronunciation for the letter Z, "Zeta". Gallery GohanPullingOutTheZSword.jpg|Gohan pulling out the Z Sword Gohan pulls the sword out.jpg|Gohan pulls out the Z Sword 232-52.jpg|Gohan trains with the Z Sword GohanPlayingWithTheZSword.jpg|Gohan wields the Z Sword Gohan Breaks Z Sword.jpg|Gohan breaks the Z Sword SwordCage.png|GT Goku surrounded by some similar swords in the temple of the Luud Cult MutchyVsGoku(Sword).png|GT Goku wielding a similar sword against Mutchy TE-125.jpg|A Z Sword card in the Bandai CCG References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords